The present disclosure relates generally to the field of object-based model design and simulation. The present disclosure relates more specifically to providing part and connection representations management for object-based model design and simulation.
Object-based design and simulation tools (e.g., finite element, computer aided design, computer aided engineering, and the like) aid users in designing and simulating virtual models to evaluate characteristics of objects based on which the virtual models are generated. In particular, user-friendliness, clarity, and visual perception are valued in object-based design and simulation tools, as they promote efficient and accurate designing and simulating of object-based models.
Assembly product structures may be classified into at least two categories: parts and connections. Typical design and simulation tools provide model browsers (e.g., in a heretical view) for designing and managing connections. Such ways of managing the connections do not grant the users clear views of the connection being managed, and are often causing the users to be designing and simulating “in the dark.” Thus, a need for methods and systems to allow easy visualization and management of parts and connections is felt. In addition,